The Little Mermaid
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: AU. Andromeda is a mermaid who wants to be a 'Breather' on the land after falling in love with one despite her family's hatred of breathers and having only three days to be kissed by her beloved. Andromeda/Ted


**AN: I love Ted/Andromeda and I'm not really sure where this came from but enjoy it anyway. I don't own 'Harry Potter' or 'The Little Mermaid'. Also the sisters are like the traditional idea of mermaids, not the ones we seen in the film version of GOF.**

"_Daddy will you tell me a story please?" the sick little girl asked with a sniff. Her father smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed._

"_What sort of story do you want?" he asked._

"_A love story," the girl decided after some deliberation. Her father smiled and began to tell the story…_

Once upon a time- well a few years ago- there was a school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This school wasn't just home to the student witches and wizards but also to centaurs, house elves, thestrals and also mermaids. The merpeople lived in the Black Lake on the Hogwarts grounds but kept to themselves under the waves. As common courtesy to the merpeople, every year the headmaster or headmistress visited the lake to speak to the merchiefaness about allowing some of the younger merpeople to spend a year at the school with the human students to learn about magic. It was rare that this offer was taken up and the tradition stopped after the 1700s and instead turned into one of the legends about the school, however the merpeople remained.

"Andromeda! Give me back my comb!"

"And my spear!"

"Come and get them!" Andromeda giggled and with a flick of her fins darted off through the murky waters of her lake home. Bellatrix, her elder sister and Narcissa, her younger sister sighed and gave chase. After a while Andromeda stopped and drifted up through the water. She hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to the shore. It was forbidden for the merpeople to go to the surface. Andromeda always wondered why. Whenever she had asked someone, they replied that it was part of their ways and to never consider going to the surface.

"Andromeda!" Bellatrix called.

"I know, I know." Andromeda sighed, handing back her sisters' belongings and began plaiting her hair. Narcissa began running her comb through her blonde hair and attempted to comb Bellatrix's untameable black locks.

"What's the big deal about the surface? It's better down here." Narcissa said after admitting defeat to Bellatrix's head.

"Yeah, everyone knows the breathers are nothing more than filthy animals." Bellatrix stated and began swimming towards their home, swishing her spear to stop any grindylows who were foolish enough to try and attack them. Andromeda hesitated as Narcissa followed. She had always been too curious, everyone said so. Constantly asking questions and never being satisfied with one-word answers. Andromeda looked around and checked that she was alone before propelling herself upwards to break the surface of the water.

The sun was warm on her face and the air felt so right moving into her lungs. Andromeda could see figures running along the shore on their legs, some ran faster and others leapt into the air and others fell, turned over and got up or else stayed on the ground. Andromeda spotted a large amount heading for the lake and submerged herself under the water again. She had never met breathers and was slightly nervous at the idea of meeting them.

"NO MORE NEWTS EVER!"

Ted Tonks led the group of Fifth and Seventh Years out of the castle. Sprinting across the grass he punched the air and dashed towards the lake and leapt in fully clothed. The students burst out laughing as the Head Boy emerged from the water and bowed. Ted and three of his friends took one of the few boats that were used to cross the lake and climbed into them to row out onto the lake.

"I thought that exam was going to kill me! I don't care if I got an O; I am never looking at a Transfiguration book ever again!" Ted vowed as he rowed across the lake.

"It wasn't that bad, Potions was my worst." Amelia Bones stated, pushing up her sleeves to try and get some sun.

"Yeah right, we all know you're getting all O's. I'm the thick twin remember!" Edgar retorted.

"Either way, it could have been a lot worse. Remember Lockhart's Charms practical?" Amos Diggory chortled.

"He screwed up big time!" Ted grinned and stood up, trying to do an imitation of the idiotic Ravenclaw in their year. However as he did so, the boat was suddenly bumped by the Giant Squid, who grabbed Ted and dragged Ted into the water, smacking his head against the boat.

"Ted!" Amelia shrieked as they drew their wands and began hexing the squid. As the squid retreated, the three Hufflepuffs began yelling Ted's name, expecting him to pop back up laughing. When he didn't, they began to panic and returned to shore to get help.

Andromeda had been watching the breathers in the boat and saw the boy fall in. As quickly as she could; Andromeda swam across the water and spotted the boy in the grips of the Giant Squid. Andromeda grabbed a rock and began thumping the Squid who released Ted with an angry bellow. Andromeda quickly grabbed Ted and dragged him to the surface and supported him to a secluded part of the lake that was hidden by rock and pulled him onto the muddy bank. Andromeda looked at the boy and supposed that he was quite handsome. He had blonde hair and a handsome face. The boy was slightly chubby but it didn't bother Andromeda who stroked his face.

"You're fine now," Andromeda whispered. All of a sudden he began coughing and for one moment their eyes met before Andromeda dove back into the water.

Ted began hacking and coughing. Falling into the lake wasn't cool. Somehow he'd washed up on the shore but he was certain there was a girl. He wasn't sure but she had the most beautiful brown eyes that he'd ever seen and there was something about her. As Ted unsteadily got to his feet, he was surrounded. The students had all rushed to get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey who hurried Ted up to the Hospital Wing. All Ted could ask about was the girl. But everyone believed he was simply delirious.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bellatrix snapped as Andromeda finally returned home.

"Just around," Andromeda shrugged and drifted off humming to herself. Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged a look and resolved to keep an eye on Andromeda. It hadn't taken the sisters long to realise that their sister had fallen in love. It didn't come as a surprise, Andromeda was seventeen after all. However a week later, Bellatrix realised that Andromeda hadn't fallen for a merman but a breather.

Andromeda returned to the surface every day in the hope of seeing the boy again. But the breathers were so many and she could never tell if it was him she was seeing.

"So, this is where you keep disappearing to."

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda gasped and looked at her sister who was watching the breathers on the shore with total disgust. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. We knew that you were in love but with a breather? Mother and Father will lose their fins if they find out!" Bellatrix snapped.

"I am not in love!" Andromeda denied.

"Oh yes you are!" Narcissa snapped, her head breaking the water.

"Just leave me alone!" Andromeda snapped and dived under the water. She didn't pay attention to where she swam; she just wanted to get away from them. From her sisters, from her parents, from everything!

As Andromeda swam, she realised that she had moved into the outcast's part of the lake. These were the ones expelled from her community for various offences such as murder, kidnapping and attempted uprisings.

"Are you lost my sweet?" a voice asked. Andromeda turned and saw an old woman watching her. Andromeda shook her head.

"Of course not," she denied.

"Really? Well you do seem troubled, whatever is the matter?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, just… I want to be a breather." Andromeda confessed and clapped her hand over her mouth. She had never admitted that to anyone before. The woman looked at Andromeda before giving a crooked smile.

"Come with me child. I may be able to help you." the old woman replied. Andromeda hesitated and followed the old woman to a dark cave.

"Now, why do you want to be a breather?" the old woman asked.

"I never felt as if I belonged here. I'm just so different from everyone else. I don't understand what makes the breathers so different from us. Maybe I'd be happier up there and also, there's this boy," Andromeda explained.

"Say no more child, I understand. Many years ago my great-great-great grandmother was the last mermaid to attend the school of the breathers for a year. She learnt a lot in that one year and passed it onto her daughter who passed it onto her daughter and so on until my mother educated me. Now I do have a potion which would turn your tail into legs for three days. However there is something you should know." The old woman explained as she produced a bottle filled with a green liquid.

"What's that?" Andromeda asked.

"This potion has the power to make you into a breather forever. But only if you are kissed by your true love before the three days are finished. If not, you turn back into a mermaid and can never return to the above world again." The old woman warned.

"I understand," Andromeda nodded. "I'll give you my necklace for it."

"It's not that simple child. You see the potion gives you a body part but replaces another. If you drink this potion, your voice box will be removed and you will be unable to speak until your beloved kisses you or you return as a mermaid. I implore you to think carefully about your decision." The old woman warned.

Andromeda studied the bottle. Could she really do it? Could she risk giving up her home and family forever? Could she also risk the idea of never seeing the boy she loved again? She considered her options, she had three days to win her beloved's heart; which meant that he could love her, or she could return to the lake and her sisters.

Love or family?

Closure or constant dreaming?

Her tail or her voice?

"I'll do it." Andromeda whispered and took the bottle and drank.

The potion was foul; the most disgusting thing she'd ever tasted. It felt like needles sliding down her thought and a pain ripped through her tail as it separated and became fleshly legs. All of a sudden it was hard for her to breath in the water and so she had to swim. Swim harder and faster as her lungs now longed for air but her legs were uncoordinated and it felt like an eternity had passed until her head broke the water's surface and the sweet oxygen entered her lungs. Andromeda slowly swam across the lake until she reached the shore. Using her new legs was harder than she thought and she collapsed exhausted onto the shore.

"Ted you're not going to the lake again are you?" Amos asked irritably.

"So what if I am? The exams are over and we have two whole weeks of free time left before term ends." Ted replied.

"What Amos means is are you still trying to find this fabled brown eyed girl?" Amelia asked rolling her eyes.

"I know what you all think. But I know she'll real and I'll find her someday." Ted vowed and left the common room. Edgar, Amelia and Amos looked at each other and quickly followed Ted. They were worried about him. Ever since he'd fallen in the lake, Ted had become obsessed with finding this strange girl who he claimed pulled him from the lake and disappeared. According to him she was the most beautiful girl ever with deep brown eyes. The three Hufflepuffs caught up to Ted as they neared the lake.

"Ted, come on mate. You need to realise that you must have imagined her." Edgar insisted.

"He's right; you were probably delirious from the whack on the head." Amos added. Amelia nodded in agreement but frowned at the lake.

"Who's that?" she asked and they sprinted to the water's edge. An unfamiliar girl about their age with long brown hair was lying unconscious on the bank. Amelia checked her pulse while Amos pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl who was naked except for a piece of waterweed wrapped around her breasts like a bra.

"She's breathing and she has a pulse. She's just unconscious." Amelia said. Ted looked at the girl, taking in the face he had once seen before.

"It's her, the girl I told you about." Ted insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Edgar asked.

"I'm telling you guys. She's the girl who saved me." Ted said.

"What do we do with her?" Amos asked.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing and see if she's really alright." Ted replied.

"What if Madam Pomfrey asks about her? We can't say that we found this girl washed up on the shore. I think we need to also tell Dumbledore. If anyone knows what to do, it's him." Amelia explained.

"Right, let's do it." Ted said and picked up Andromeda and carried her into the castle. Several people stared as they went up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was tending to a projectile vomiting first year.

"What's wrong? Who's that?" the young matron asked.

"We're not sure, we just found her on the grounds." Ted replied.

"She was at the lakeside and was soaked. I think she might have been in one of the boats and it must have capsized." Edgar assumed.

"And it took her clothes with it?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a raised eyebrow. The four Hufflepuffs shrugged. "Set her on the bed and draw the curtains around her. Try and save the poor girl any dignity she may have left. Ms Bones, there are some girls' underwear and pyjamas in that cupboard over there. Now you three, wait outside."

Ted, Amos and Edgar waited outside the hospital wing and were joined by Amelia a few minutes later. Half an hour later Madam Pomfrey allowed the three of them back in and she went to summon the headmaster. They grouped around the bed and Ted reached for Andromeda's hand. None of them could speak until the doors opened and the headmaster came in.

"Who is this?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're not sure, we found her by the lake." Amelia shrugged.

"None of us have seen her before." Amos added.

"Hey shush, she's waking up." Edgar muttered. All of them turned to Andromeda who slowly opened her eyes.

Andromeda looked around at the strangers surrounding her bed. She turned slightly and saw that the breather, her breather was holding onto her hand. He was joined with two boys and a girl. They were all wearing the same sort of clothes, long black robes with an animal on them. There was also a slightly older woman who had a blue robe on and an old man with long white hair and beard.

"Are you alright? What's your name?" the old man asked gently. Andromeda paused and put her hand to her throat and shook her head. "You can't speak?" the man asked. Andromeda nodded. "Do you know who any of us are?" Andromeda shook her head.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. This is the matron Madam Pomfrey and these four found you on the grounds." Dumbledore explained. Andromeda nodded to show she understood and looked around the room.

"You aren't hurt and there's nothing wrong with you. You were just tired. I think you should be alright." Madam Pomfrey said. Andromeda smiled and nodded.

"Sir would it be alright if she stayed with us?" Ted asked.

'_Oh yes please sir!'_ Andromeda thought.

"If it's ok with you Ms Bones?" Dumbledore asked.

"It should be, there's a spare bed since Rebecca Hopkins transferred to Beaxbatons." Amelia shrugged. Andromeda smiled at her and Amelia gave a small smile in return. After Madam Pomfrey allowed her to leave, Andromeda took Ted's hand as he led her through the castle to the Hufflepuff dormitories. The breathers were kinder than she had ever imagined.

Meanwhile below the murky waters of the lake, Bellatrix and Narcissa were searching for their sister. "Where could she be?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm not sure but we can't let Mother and Father find out about her breather crush otherwise we'll all be in huge trouble!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Why would you be in trouble?" their mother Druella asked as she and her husband approached them. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at each other and Bellatrix gently shook her head once.

"No reason," Bellatrix lied.

"Where's your sister?" Cygnus asked. Narcissa and Bellatrix shrugged and their parents looked at them and swam back into their home. As soon as they were out of earshot, Bellatrix turned to Narcissa.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered.

"Where else could she be?" Narcissa replied and they hurried off across the lake and towards the shore.

Andromeda was enjoying life on the land. After they returned to the Hufflepuff room, Amelia had led her into the girl's dormitory and gave her some clothes to wear as well as shoes. Andromeda gladly took the clothes but decided against the shoes and being unable to speak, squeezed Amelia's hand to show her thanks. Amelia finally gave her a proper smile and led her back to the boys who were getting ready for dinner.

"So what's your name?" Ted asked. Andromeda paused and again gestured to her throat.

"Well we need to call you something, what about Susan or Lucy or, or Nymphadora." Edgar suggested.

"What kind of name is Nymphadora?" Amos asked through coughs caused by almost choking on his chicken.

"What about Angel? Like the one that supposedly saved Ted?" Amelia asked. Andromeda nodded, trying to explain that she was the one who saved Ted.

"Ok so Angel it is. What do you want to do after dinner? We can tour the school or go for a walk in the grounds?" Ted offered. Andromeda nodded twice, wanting to see more of the school and the grounds.

Ted finished his dinner and offered Andromeda his hand. Together they walked out of the Great Hall and took her on a tour of the school, going through all the departments to the owlery to the library to the dungeons and out into the grounds, showing her the greenhouses and Quidditch field. While they walked towards the lake, Ted talked about what happened to him and the Giant Squid and blushingly admitted that he was sure that he knew who saved him.

"I'm not fully sure of her name but I know that she has beautiful brown eyes and long hair and was kind and beautiful. I want to tell her that I think that I love her." Ted admitted, looking Andromeda straight in the eyes. For a moment they were silent before Ted lowered his head towards hers.

'_This is it!'_ Andromeda thought. However before they could kiss a girl ran towards them panting slightly.

"Ted, you're wanted in Dumbledore's office for a Head's meeting." The girl said, coming to a stop, holding her side.

"Thanks Sarah, sorry Angel, I need to go." Ted apologised, Andromeda nodded and watched as he crossed the ground. Andromeda walked towards the lake, allowing the water to flow over her new feet. She had only been on land for a few hours but they were amazing.

"Having fun?"

Andromeda jumped. She had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed her sisters emerge from the water until they sat up on a rock. Bellatrix was looking angry and Narcissa was stunned at the sight of her sister.

"What have you done?" Narcissa asked, gawping at Andromeda's legs.

Andromeda hesitated and tried to mime drinking a potion and using her hands to show that her tail, her hands joined, had turned into legs, her hands apart. Even Bellatrix looked shocked at her actions.

"So you've turned yourself into a breather? For how long?" Bellatrix demanded.

Andromeda held up three fingers.

"What do you have to do?" Narcissa asked.

Andromeda kissed her fingers.

"You have to kiss your breather? What happens if you don't?" Bellatrix asked.

Andromeda pointed to the lake.

"You come home. That's fine then, you just wait it out then come home." Narcissa commented. Andromeda shook her head. "No? Why not?" Andromeda put her hand over her heart.

"Ok Andromeda now you're being stupid. You're a mermaid and he's a filthy stupid breather! You can do so much better than him!" Bellatrix snapped. Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Andromeda be reasonable, what will Mother and Father say if you don't come home? They're already worried sick about you! If you have to, wait then come home. You belong in the lake, with us." Narcissa pleaded. Andromeda defiantly shook her head.

"Forget it, come on Cissy let's go before the filth taints us too." Bellatrix sneered and they slipped back into the water. Andromeda looked sadly at the lake and sat on the grass rubbing her eyes. She was so confused, she loved Ted but she didn't want to lose her sisters either. Andromeda got to her feet and returned to the castle.

The next day Ted took Andromeda out of the school and down to the local village Hogsmeade. They bought sweets and a set of robes for Andromeda before meeting in the Three Broomsticks for a drink called Butterbeer. As they walked hand in hand, both of them felt as if they were growing even more in love. Ted knew that if she could speak, it would only allow him to love her even more. That evening after dinner, Ted took her up to the Astronomy tower and set up a telescope.

"I want you to really see the stars, look through that and you'll see the Dog Star Sirius. And turn it slightly and you're looking at the planet Mars. And hang on, look there now. That's the constellation Andromeda." Ted said, rotating the telescope. Andromeda tore her gaze away and pointing at the telescope, to the sky and to herself.

"Andromeda? That's your real name Angel? Andromeda?" Ted asked. Andromeda nodded. Ted smiled.

"And are you from the stars too?" he asked. Andromeda smiled and shook her head. "Well, wherever you're from Andromeda; I'm glad I met you." Ted replied and bent his head towards hers but before their lips could meet the door slammed open and four small figures burst in breathing heavily. There were three boys, one with dark hair and glasses, one who was chubby and had a rat-like face and one who had several cuts and scars on his face and arms shown by his shoved-up sleeves. They were also with a girl who had red hair and bright green eyes.

"Prongs shut the door!" the smallest boy hissed. The boy, Prongs who had messy dark hair and glasses shut the door and they leant against the wall and door. Ted rolled his eyes and turned to the four small first years.

"And what are you four doing here?" Ted asked, going into Head Boy mode.

"We were, um, looking for my pet rat?" the scarred boy suggested. Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Really? At half eleven at night?" Ted asked.

"He's a white rat, easier to spot in the dark?" the chubby boy offered.

"Let me rephrase this. Give me one good reason not to get Professor McGonagall to take fifty points from Gryffindor each, yes each Mr Potter, and maybe I and my friend Andromeda will make sure you don't get caught on the way back to your dorm." Ted replied sternly. The four first years muttered to each other before nodding and the girl turned to them. "Lily?" Ted prompted.

"Well, we weren't looking for Remus' rat because he doesn't have one and I hate the things. We came up here because there's a rumour going around that merpeople were spotted at the lake last night and we wanted to get a look for ourselves but the doors were locked so we decided to come up here instead." Lily explained.

"Merpeople? Lily you know a rumour is no reason to risk getting into trouble. Listen, the one rule about Hogwarts is that anything can become a rumour. Now, Andromeda and I will walk you back to Gryffindor Tower. Come on, move it." Ted insisted. The four first years grumbled but obediently walked with them.

"Sorry about this; these four are the biggest troublemakers the school has seen in a long time and they're only first years. The Marauders they call themselves." Ted apologised in a whisper. Andromeda smiled and took his hand. When the four marauders were let into their common room, Andromeda and Ted walked back to the Hufflepuff common room and went to bed.

Ted loved Andromeda. He only wished that she could speak and tell him that she loved him too.

Andromeda loved Ted. She only wished that she was able to speak again to tell him how she felt. Or at least be able to be kissed by him without an interruption.

Early the next morning, Andromeda stood alone by the lake, watching as the sun rose over the water. She was thinking about what could happen today. If she wasn't kissed by Ted; then she'd have to return to the lake and never see him again. If she was kissed by Ted then she'd never see her family again. Her mother and father didn't even know where she'd gone unless Bellatrix and Narcissa had told them what she'd done. Either way she knew they would be furious. Her parents had always insisted to them that breathers were nothing more than filthy stupid creatures and as merpeople they should never even look at them, much less fall in love. But they were wrong, all of them. Merpeople had become blinded by their prejudice towards the breathers and refused to actually find out for themselves whether or not the breathers were so awful. They just believed what they were told to believe and refused to let any possible lightness the breathers could offer into their dark world.

"Psst, Andromeda!"

Andromeda looked up to see Narcissa pull herself onto the rock. Bellatrix appeared as well, grumbling. In her hands she held her favourite spear.

"Andromeda, haven't you changed back yet?" Narcissa asked, looking at her sister's legs. Andromeda shook her head and pointed to the sun before pointing at the ground.

"Sunset?" Bellatrix asked and Andromeda nodded. "Well that's alright then. You'll be back with us where you belong."

Andromeda shook her head. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "What? Andromeda you can't still be thinking about that breather. For goodness sake, you're a mermaid and he's a breather. You're two different species, it could never last. What if he leaves you? What will you do? Don't you understand that you can't return to the water after today?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and nodded. Did Narcissa honestly think she'd been so naïve and not considered the possibility that Ted mightn't love her? She was sure that he did, why else would he have been so romantic; taking her to the village and showing her the stars? Andromeda might have been in love but she wasn't a fool.

Bellatrix scoffed. "Forget it, we'll be back at sunset and we'll take you back either way. Enjoy your last day with the filth sister." Bellatrix spat and dove back under the water. Narcissa followed as Andromeda walked back up to the school.

Bellatrix swam furiously under the water, waving her spear threateningly as she went. Andromeda was being so foolish. How could she love something so… disgusting? She always just had to be different from the rest of them.

Narcissa swam harder to catch up with Bellatrix. They were in too deep. Her mind was plagued with doubts about Andromeda. What if the breather did kiss her, and they lost her? The three of them were sisters, best friends, she knew love and marriage would separate them but she didn't think any of them could love a breather. Narcissa tugged on Bellatrix's elbow, causing her sister to spin around.

"What?" she demanded.

"What happens if he does kiss her and we lose her? Bella, we're in too deep. I-I think we need to tell Mother and Father about what happened. Before it's too late." Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix smiled. "Of course, besides if anyone can make Andromeda see sense; it'll be the family. Come on!" Bellatrix took off with Narcissa beside her.

"So what are we doing today?" Edgar asked grabbing himself some toast.

"I was thinking maybe we could play some Quidditch." Amos suggested.

"Yeah why not? Unless our Lover Boy has some other plans." Amelia replied teasingly as she elbowed Ted cheekily.

"Guys I'm sort of confused. I mean, the past few days I honestly think I've fallen in love with Andromeda. But I just wish she could tell me how she felt." Ted replied, looking at his breakfast as if it held the meaning of life in it.

"Oh come on Ted! Anyone could see you two are totally in love. It's quite sickening actually." Amos commented

"What did I hear someone say yesterday? Oh yeah, apparently the pair of you are like, and I quote, _'Like something from a fairy-tale.'_ I think they mean a Muggle fairy-tale like what we studied in Muggle Studies. You know that entire romantic, dancing love-y thing? Haven't you seen how she looks at you? It's like the rest of us don't even exist." Amelia replied, stealing Edgar's bacon.

"Hey!" Edgar snapped and went to grab it back but Amelia shoved it into her mouth and swallowed.

"If you want, while you guys play Quidditch, I could ask her. She's a girl so she's bound to tell me." Amelia replied as Andromeda walked towards them. "Hey Andromeda where were you?" Andromeda shrugged and poured herself some water and took a piece of kipper. As she ate, the boys stood up and left. Andromeda frowned slightly and turned to Amelia.

"They're going to play some Quidditch, boys and sport, typical. Come on; let's go back to the common room." Amelia suggested. Andromeda smiled and they walked down to the Hufflepuff common room and to their dormitory. Amelia rummaged in her trunk while Andromeda picked up a brush and began to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror and studied the room, ensuring that she had a memory of it. Amelia pulled out a t-shirt and a skirt before turning to Andromeda.

"Here, put these on. Nothing personal but you've been wearing those robes for nearly three days now and well; they're not exactly fresh." Andromeda smelt the robes before blushing and taking them off. Amelia discreetly averted her eyes as Andromeda changed. The skirt was very short and just reached the top of her thighs. Andromeda pulled at it but Amelia took her hands away.

"Hey you've got good legs, why not show them off, besides I think ted will like it." Amelia grinned as Andromeda turned even pinker. "So you and Ted, to be honest I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you. It's like no one else exists when you two are together." Amelia commented as she reached under her bed for her broomstick. Andromeda was hanging on her every word. Did that mean?

"Do you like him?" Amelia asked. Andromeda rolled her eyes and nodded. _'You really don't know how much'_ she thought as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch were the boys were having a race with some of the Ravenclaws. As they approached the boys all stopped and had a near pile-up before Ted flew down, almost crashed and took Andromeda by the hand and helped her onto the broom. As they flew higher and higher, Andromeda looked towards the lake and sighed. Ted may love her as a breather, but she needed to know for sure whether he loved her as a mermaid.

Meanwhile beneath the waters of the lake Cygnus and Druella had just been informed exactly where their missing daughter had vanished to. As Cygnus ranted, Druella turned to Bellatrix and Narcissa, "Alright Cygnus calm down. Girls go fetch your aunt and uncle as well as Uncle Alphard. We'll all have to deal with this as a family if we're to rectify Andromeda's mistake. Go now!" as Bellatrix and Narcissa hurried off, Druella turned to her husband.

"I cannot believe this, the stupid girl has no idea how much trouble she's in." Druella snapped.

"When I get my hands on her, she'll wish she'd never been born." Cygnus shouted. A few minutes later Bellatrix and Narcissa returned. Orion turned to his brother.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Andromeda, the stupid brat, managed to turn herself into a breather, that's what!" Cygnus yelled.

"What?" Orion shouted.

"The foolish thing claims to love one of them!" Druella added.

"The little brat. When I get my hands on her," Walburga shouted. As they all yelled at each other, Alphard, the head of the family gave a loud whistle.

"Will you all calm down? We're going to have to speak to Andromeda about this." Alphard said.

"She can't talk," Bellatrix replied smugly.

"Yeah she traded her voice for a pair of legs." Narcissa added.

"Right then we've only one alternative. We have to go to the surface." Alphard said. The adults looked at each other, grabbed their spears and sped off with Bellatrix, Narcissa and their cousin Regulus in pursuit. Alphard hung back and turned to his favourite nephew.

"What do you think about this Sirius?" the old man asked.

Sirius shrugged. "If he's a good bloke then she should be happy."

Alphard smiled, "You're a good one Sirius, now let's go."

The five teenagers were messing about on the brooms when Andromeda looked again to the lake and gasped. No, no, no this wasn't happening! She couldn't believe they had done that! Andromeda tugged on Ted's arm, who turned and they turned to the lake. Andromeda pointed at it repeatedly.

"Guys look at that!" Ted yelled and pointed. They weren't the only ones. Everyone on the grounds was hurrying towards the lake. The five flew towards the lake, followed by the others on their brooms and landed on the very shore. On the edge of the lake, pulling themselves onto rocks were Andromeda's family. Her parents, Bellatrix and Narcissa, Uncle Alphard, her cousins Sirius and Regulus and (Andromeda groaned) Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga. They were yelling her name and Andromeda clumsily got off the broom and walked to the water's edge. All of the students were staring in silence at the sight of the merpeople.

"What are you lot looking at?" Bellatrix yelled.

"Bellatrix, hush. Andromeda you foolish girl, what on Earth have you done?" Druella snapped. Andromeda frowned and gestured to her legs.

"What were you thinking you stupid brat? Have you no honour!" Cygnus yelled.

"She claims that she loves her breather more than us Daddy." Narcissa commented. Andromeda shook her head frantically. That wasn't true. She loved them equally.

"Calm down you lot. Which breather is he talking about my dear?" Uncle Alphard asked, Andromeda turned and took Ted's hand and led him down to the water. Ted looked at the merpeople and suddenly understood.

"You're a mermaid," he said. Andromeda nodded. "But how did you? I mean, don't mermaid have tails and not legs?" Andromeda mimed drinking a potion. "You drank a potion to make you human? For me?"

Andromeda nodded and squeezed his hand as tightly as she could.

"For goodness sake Andromeda, you don't belong there. You belong with us!" Aunt Walburga insisted. Andromeda looked at her family and slowly shook her head. She really didn't belong. It only took her time on land for her to fully see just how different from them she really was.

"Andromeda, do you love this boy?" Uncle Alphard asked gently. Andromeda looked Ted right in the eye and nodded.

"And you boy, what is your name?" Alphard asked.

"Ted Tonks sir," Ted replied politely.

"Well Mr Tonks, do you love our Andromeda?" Alphard asked. Ted looked at Andromeda and fully realised what she sacrificed simply for him. How could he do anything but love her?

"Yes, I do." Ted replied. Andromeda grinned at him and he grinned back. In that moment all of them, humans and merpeople fell silent. Waiting on the moment of truth.

"What are waiting you for Ted?" Amos yelled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the pupils and Sirius began chanting. Ted looked at Andromeda and took her face in his hands before kissing her. Time seemed to stop for the pair of them as they stood entwined at the water's edge. Finally they broke apart to the sound of cheers. Even Sirius was cheering, despite his younger brother punching his arm.

"I love you," Andromeda whispered, her voice slightly hoarse after three days of unused.

"I love you too." Ted replied and pressed another kiss to her lips. Andromeda broke the kiss and turned to her family.

"Mother, Father, I'm sorry but I love Ted. You were wrong, breathers aren't filthy animals; they're kind, funny and wonderful people. Amelia, Edgar and Amos became good friends to me and Ted is my soul mate. I still love you but I can't love those awful self-righteous beliefs you poisoned all of us with. I'm happy, surely that should be enough?" Andromeda pleaded.

"You are no daughter of mine." Cygnus scowled.

"Enjoy your filthy breather you little slut. You're disowned, I never want to see you again." Druella added.

"We mean it Andromeda; if I ever see you again then I'll ensure I'll be the last thing you ever see." Bellatrix added.

Ted turned to them. "Can't you understand? To you I may be nothing more than a 'filthy breather' but your daughter is the most amazing, beautiful and brave woman I have ever met if she was willing to risk everything for love. If anything, you should be proud to call her your daughter or your sister or your niece. I love Andromeda and the fact that she loves me is enough to make me the happiest man alive. And I will never stop loving her and ensuring that she is always loved. The least you can do is the same."

"You stupid child, enjoy your life with him you brat, because you'll never be part of our family again." Orion snapped and all of them, except for Sirius and Alphard dove back under the waves. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus didn't even bother to look at Andromeda, never mind say goodbye. Andromeda allowed Ted to hug her as tears filled her eyes.

"Andromeda, Ted, would you come over here please?" Alphard asked, Ted removed his socks and shoes and they waded into the water towards to old merman. Alphard hugged Andromeda and took Ted's hand.

"Ignore them, you two deserve happiness. Ted, Andromeda is my favourite niece and if I hear that you ever upset her in any way, you will regret it. I may be old but I still have a trick or two." Alphard warned.

"I meant what I said sir, I'll love Andromeda until the day I die." Ted vowed.

"Then I give you both my blessing." Alphard replied as Andromeda flung her arms around her uncle's neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you Uncle, I'll miss you." Andromeda replied.

"And I you." Alphard replied.

"Hey Teddy boy," Sirius called, Ted looked at the young boy, no more than eleven. "Look after her, or else." Sirius warned.

"I will mate," Ted replied.

"I'll miss you Sirius," Andromeda said, hugging her cousin. Sirius hugged her back tightly.

"Don't worry about me," Sirius replied with a grin and followed his uncle back into the lake.

Ted and Andromeda smiled at each other and walked through the crowd hand in hand back into the castle where they had a good, long conversation about their lives and their future and everything in-between.

"_It wasn't long before Ted and Andromeda were married and they were blessed with a beautiful daughter and the three of them lived happily ever after." The man finished the story with a smile. His daughter was lying back in bed, about to fall asleep._

"_Is that story true Daddy?" the girl asked through a yawn._

"_I know it is. Now go to sleep." He said, kissing his daughter's head as she fell asleep. He got up and went into the hall where his wife was leaning against the wall smiling._

"_Mermaids? Why mermaids?" Andromeda asked._

"_It's better than 'Pure Blood supremacists?" Ted replied._

"_I guess so." Andromeda replied grinning as she kissed her husband._


End file.
